


Those things you said yesterday...... did you mean them?

by jackgyvwer_fanart



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackgyvwer_fanart/pseuds/jackgyvwer_fanart
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Those things you said yesterday...... did you mean them?

Made for Sam and Jack Ship Day 2020  
Prompt: "Those things you said yesterday... did you mean them?"

[](https://www.dreamies.de/)


End file.
